


New Beginnings; A Tale of a Vampire and a Guardian.

by Royale_Luna



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Introductions & Chapters, Literature, Other, prose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royale_Luna/pseuds/Royale_Luna
Summary: The Beginning Chapter to a long running roleplay-turned Fanfiction me and one of my best friends and best Original's Roleplayers I have met; KazAlkemi Hope you enjoy~





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> The Beginning Chapter to a long running roleplay-turned Fanfiction me and one of my best friends and best Original's Roleplayers I have met; KazAlkemi Hope you enjoy~

New Orleans was alive with music, the laughter of people and the smell of unique cuisine that was only found in New Orleans. If you couldn’t find what you were looking for in the quarters of New Orleans, you didn’t belong there. Shops of all kind lined the many streets from clothing shops to voodoo, to bars and tattoo parlours. The culture here was as vibrant as the lights and was one of the many reasons why the Mikaelson family was drawn here centuries ago. Apart from it being one of the original states discovered by European travel, making it ideal for creating a life, it provided the new start and escape the family needed.  
The Mikaelson’s were unique in their own way and knew Orleans in a different way than the average tourist did. The New Orleans voodoo and mystic culture wasn’t all show. Witches filled the French Quarter along with several other vampires and even wolves, all who turned to the Mikaelson’s for leadership, much to the disgust of most  Being a prominent founding family, the Mikaelson’s took the control of the French Quarter and ruled with an iron first to keep everyone in line and from exposing themselves to the humans. But their biggest weakness, which happened to be their biggest strength, tore them away from the home they loved and protected fiercely. 

After years of fighting for family, protecting and fighting eachother the Mikaelson’s finally returned to New Orleans but they weren’t welcomed with open arms.  
The witches had started their own control of the French Quarter and a vampire created by the Mikaelson’s became the King of New Orleans. Marcel Gerard was brought to this new world with the Mikaelson’s and when left behind he took over and harmonized the various communities, creating an unwritten contract with the witches, whom were much happier with his rule. However with Klaus Mikaelson home again with his family the tables turned once again.  
Elijah Mikaelson stood at the edge of the balcony, fixing the cuffs of his sleeves while he looked down over the party goers in the compound. It felt good to be back in the family home, a place Elijah had started calling home without him even realizing.  
Witches and other vampires crowded the mansion that sat at the edge of the French Quarter, mingling peacefully but continued to eye up the old vampire who looked down at them with a slight tilt of his lips. Glasses of red wine and a much stronger drink with the same colour was being passed around to the various guests but the music was found to be much more intoxicating to Elijah.  
A door to the left of him opened and he turned his head barely to acknowledge his brother Klaus. 

“Brother, I believe your people are waiting for a world winning speech,” Elijah teased his brother. 

The brothers looked alike in hair and eyes, their height matched almost exactly and the lack of heart beats is all that told people that they were brothers. Their personalities differed greatly and led to many violent arguments.  
Klaus clapped his brother on his shoulder, giving a strong squeeze before he nodded with a wicked grin on his face. Klaus made his way down the stairs but Elijah waited at the top for his sister, whom had just emerged.  
Rebekah Mikaelson sauntered over to her brother, brilliant blonde hair swinging around her while the blood red gown she wore dripped off her curves. Rebekah was always a show stopper and escorted by either brother always ensured they made a statement. After greeting each other, Elijah escorted his sister down the stairs and into the crowd where their brother was already making his speech.  
They were now home, they were now together and stronger than ever. New Orleans was their kingdom, and they, the rulers of such a vibrant place.  
She listened intently to the long speech and smiled; though she was blended well with the crowd; well as well as one could be being the only redhead with green eyes and a plainly obvious irish accent amongst thoes with a southern or french in the quarter...She couldn't help but be overjoyed for the family although she hadn't known them well;or at all really; but she could understand the sentiment... home ....There Kingdom to protect and care for; to watch over just as she did the Shire...Her eyes went dark for a moment as she remembered a time when the Shire was just as vibrant; mind you in a way very different; filled with classic Celtic music; dance; talk of legends and lores of old even before there time and creatures lost to the ever changing times....She raised her glass at the end of the infamous Klaus's speech and downed the last sip of her whiskey before holding out for a refill....Being not only of Irish blood but one of the strongest families in the lore; well, it meant it took a long time for her to get drunk; especially when the whiskey, as good as it was would never compare to the true Irish crafted whiskey made by her oldest and dearest friend and favorite storyteller back home; that of Scotty Saint James....Her hair was back in a simple braided partial bun; similar to that of Belles style in beauty and the beast; her piercing emerald eyes looking around happily at the true peace between the plehora of species; the Wolves, the Vampires, the Witches...A small part of her hoping the Shire would one day reach such a state...Nay- determined to make it so as soon as she returned once she found her sisters and the strength to go back and face the demons that had hurt her for so long..  
She crossed her legs as she sat there and turned to look up to the now- almost royal family of the french quarter; and thought to herself one day- soon that would be her family again...Standing proud together in there own home; Perhaps even making a contract of peace with the legendary Mikaelsons being the Shire had its share of Vampires, and wolves....And even a handful of witches though they were a rare sort; back home....Dusting off her off shoulder emerald dress as she looked around....Though her emerald eyes fell on that of the two brothers; and she found herself sighing quietly...It was bittersweet to see; in a way; How she missed that feeling; surrounded by the people she loved and cherished most..She reached down and grasped a locket; on a gold chain with an emerald on the front and a claddaugh symbol; the hands holding the heart of the necklace with the crown on the top "One day that will be us my girls- I promise you...We'll find our way home- together ..." She said- barely above a whisper to herself...  
The siblings toasted each other once Klaus finished his speech and the music continued on. They drink from their glasses in unison, the liquid sticking the side of the glass and slid back slowly to the bottom, the consistency being the only indication that they weren’t drinking wine. 

”Is it just me or is everything a little dull right now?” Rebekah questioned. 

She excused herself before moving into the crowd, making her way towards the band and towards an old familiar face. Elijah chuckled to himself and shook his head. 

”I’m afraid there may be a riot before daybreak,” Elijah confided in his remaining sibling. 

Klaus chuckled and polished off another glass before he switched to an amber liquid. 

”Aye perhaps, but you know it’s going to be a good time all around,” Klaus finished before his attention was drawn elsewhere. 

Another blonde, curled hair slid by their vision and Elijah knew he probably wouldn’t see much of his brother for the rest of the night. Camie, a local, had caught the eye of Klaus when they had returned to New Orleans. They met each other inadvertently through her father who was the local priest and de facto leader of the human race in regards to protection against the underground New Orleans.  
Elijah moved on from his spot in the middle of the floor and slipped around people, providing a cool breeze as he drifted like the wind in search of a less crowded space. Elijah wasn’t much of the partier like his siblings. Rebekah was always required to be seen and Klaus was, well King. Elijah was the knight. The strong, silent, calculating type that only acted in the most dire of circumstances. You would almost say he was less caring than his ruthless brother Klaus.  
As Elijah moved through the crowd a flicker of red caught his eye, but not the red of his sister’s dress, a much bolder red; if that were possible. Elijah switched directions without blinking and moved to the source of his distraction. How he had not seen her from above, Elijah hadn’t the faintest clue but her saw her now. She wasn’t of the area and Elijah was quite sure he had never seen her in the quarter before. Human, he first thought but upon approaching her, he knew that wasn’t the case. The aura around her was different, the smell, she was not entirely human either. He locked eyes with her and tilted his head to his left slightly, curious of her. 

”I’m afraid we haven’t had the pleasure of meeting before. Are you knew to the Quarter?” Elijah asked. He was almost entirely sure she wasn’t vampire, she didn’t have that look in her eye or that particular swagger.  
Luna had been lost in her own thoughts for some time there; remembering her sisters; her family; her home...Not that most knew; well no; that couldnt quite be said- It was possible some of the locals knew of the family as important to Ireland as the Mikaelsons were to New Orleans; though doubtful which is why she had come in the first place..She knew her sisters would get as far as possible; where they wouldn't be recognized; quite possibly use fake names to get by- Until they could; just as Luna was; hunt down the rest of the clan....It wasn't as though she had enjoyed being seperated; But she'd had to make the choice; Celeste was too young and couldn't  be a part of the fight; And it was better this way- If- something had happend to her at least the clan would have still had the others; one of her sisters would have been more then capable of stepping up as Guardian if needed....But luckily that was not the case; though that wasn't to say it hadn't been close to;many times...But now she was on a mission to find them; What she hadn't expected was to be approached by none other then one of the infamous family....

"Ah; Haha yes...I've only been here a few very short days and; for the most part of kept to my own...." She said "A pleasure to meet you, Elijah right?...I'm Luna" she said "Luna Cromwell" she said, she had been hesitant at first to give her true last name but- She almost sensed it; felt the pull but yet there was also-  sense that she could tell him who she was, not entirely of course but- IF anything his own love of his family; Perhaps he could be the help and the allie she needed to find if any of her kin had come to the quarter in search of shelter and a hide away where theyd never be found- Not that they needed to hide anymore  
The name resonated with Elijah and he smiled knowingly at the red headed lady. He was curious as to what her presence in New Orleans meant for her family but also had that familiar scratch at the back of his mind that announced that sometimes, one needs to be separated from their families in order to better provide assistance. As far as Elijah knew though, they were all searching for each other; however, this was the first time he was meeting them. 

”Well Lady Cromwell, welcome to New Orleans. I hope you find what you are looking for, this city never seems to disappoint,” he assured her. 

Elijah took her hand by way of traditional greeting and kissed the top of her hand, which held her family ring. 

”Have you had much luck?” Elijah asked her, referring to her search for her family but with a play on words in regards to the luck of the Irish.  
She watched him curiously but smiling softly as she did so; He certainly was a charming one though she knew he was curious as to what she was doing in New Orleans....At his comments she nodded "I hope so as well, believe me I do" she said softly; she felt her heart do a bit of a flip at the kiss to her hand though she pushed tthe thoughts to he side as best she could....

At his second question she chuckled softly; it was a clever play she would give him that "..A few possible sighns of them but- Nothing concrete yet; ...." She said softly taking another sip of her whiskey "...And you dont have to call me such a formal name; Please just Luna is fine..." She said smiling at him gently  
He nodded and released the lady's hand, sliding his own back into the pockets of his charcoal grey pants. 

”As you wish and if you should need help in your search while in New Orleans, do not hesitate to ask. Our door is open to you,” Elijah extended formally. 

At this he heard his brother approach and took a careful step to the side. 

”Elijah? Did I hear you correctly? Are you opening up our home to strangers again?” Klaus finished off his glass and wrapped an arm around Elijah before looking at Lady Luna. 

”Klaus, this is…”

”Luna Cromwell,” Klaus interjected, a brilliant smile on his face while he took the woman in. 

Klaus Mikaelson recognized power and respected it to an extent. Klaus had a tendency to flex his power like a wolf fighting for Alpha. His power was well known and most feared the bite behind the bark. 

”You're a long way from home,” Klaus proded. 

A look clouded over his eye that Elijah knew to well. With his power and strength came great mistrust, even among family. Elijah's thoughts drifted a moment to hundreds of years trapped in a box while he sat daggered, by his own brother standing stiff beside him. 

”She's a guest Klaus, as everyone here is tonight. Save your interrogations for tomorrow,” he chided. 

Klaus laughed and waved his arm, moving off of Elijah. 

”Yes, yes of course. Downstairs then Elijah, I believe we have some Irish Whiskey that may be more suited to our guest,” Klaus grinned, glancing at his brother with contempt before walking away. 

Elijah stared after him for a moment. His manner changed the same way most people blinked and over the years Elijah learned the signs. It was still tiring to him. He returned his focus to the lady sitting in green. She looked like a perfect picture out of Ireland itself and her accent was not harsh to the ears. 

”Excuse me a moment,” he spoke, bowing slightly to the lady before he turned to retreat to the stairs.  
Luna could see the mistrust; she couldn't blame him in many ways all things considered as she watched the brothers....in some ways Klaus reminded her of herself not so long ago...If it wasn't for her own kin she might have become much more like the hybrid of the Mikaelson family....  
She turned watching him go and raised a brow; she was curious and couldn't help herself as she stood and followed him "You don't have to do all this elijah" she said softly "I'm not picky, really- Truth be told I came to congratulate your family on getting back your home....Protecting ones home is- something  I understand very well" she said gently  
Elijah slowed so that they could walk closely together and still hear each other while they talked; not that Elijah needed to on his part. Elijah glanced at her, a smile nor a frown on his face. 

”It’s no trouble,” he assured her. ”Anything for a celebration and thank you. Since leaving Europe, this has been the one place we all called home,” Elijah found himself confessing.

Elijah wove his way through the crowd, making a path for Luna to follow easily. They reached the stairs and Elijah opened the door for her, gesturing for her to take the steps first. As they descended into the cellar it became colder but there was still a sense of warmth about it with the walls lined in treated wood and warm lighting to provide a path easily followed. 

”We heard of your battle with your sister. The casualties,” he spoke gently before falling silent.

Elijah had the feeling he needn't speak much of the topic, he understood her all too well. The problem with being a vampire however, was one did not die easily when fighting. But that was in the past now with Klaus’s recent change into a hybrid, it changed matters entirely. Elijah wouldn’t go as far to say he was afraid of his brother but he was more cautious with him now.  
"I- had a feeling you'd know" She said softly as she watched him; the strange warmth in the area gave her a small amount of comfort though as she watched him "....I- Then you know I do understand your protectiveness over the Quarter; and- I do give you this...When I find my sisters; if the quarter ever needs us...If your family ever needs an ally" She started softly "Know that you need only call; Take it as a thank you for your hospitality...And a gesture of friendship between two respected families...." She added...  
Elijah approached the shelf of whiskeys' as Luna spoke. He found the bottle almost immediately but didn’t grab it right away as he was listening to the Irish tinkle in the background. She had a gentle voice, yet it was commanding. Elijah however, could hear the years of hardship in it and that desire to be what she once was.  
He turned to look at her, finding himself smiling. 

”Thank-you Luna, that is very gracious of you but for your sake and ours, I hope we will not,” Elijah said truthfully. 

He turned back around and grabbed the bottle. 

”Ah, here it is. This should do nicely. A piece of home in New Orleans,” Elijah spoke and held the bottle out to her so she could see it.  
She smiled "So do I, and for both our sakes...I hope you and your family find the joy you deserve afer so much hardship...and I mean that genuinely Elijah.." said; she found herself chuckling a bit as she looked at the bottle "Well I'll be; a bottle of ol' Scotty's Whiskey..." she said "Im very dear friends with the one who started this particular brand....Hes one of the best bartenders and storytellers back home...."  
Elijah watched her peculiarly as she spoke good fortune for his family. It was odd to Elijah, that someone who never met them would think so highly of them. It wasn't that the Mikaelson’s didn't have genuine friends it was just that they were hard to come by and most often, dead. No, the Mikaelson's friends were friends of convenience mostly or an ends to a means. Luna seemed to understand their family and it sort of threw Elijah, almost putting him on edge. Luna spoke on and Elijah relaxed. 

”Really?” He inquired. ”I'm sure the stories are quite legendary,” Elijah said, not bothering to hide his curiosity. 

He took the bottle back from Luna and went to a long, high table that sat in a section of the room. He set the bottle down, grabbed two glasses and opened the bottle before pouring a shot into each. He handed a glass to Luna for her to taste. He took a sip himself, smiling. There was a slight burn but hardly anything that would cause him discomfort. 

”How is that?” He asked her, falling back onto her expertise.  
She laughed smiling as she nodded "Aye, plenty of them are- one might say a bit far fetched even for us" she said with a chuckle but "...Most of thats more for the wee ones, give em a bit more flair and all" She said chuckling as she took a sip and smiled "aye, thats scottys stuff- a few secret ingredients he found" She said as she rubbed the back of her neck "That bite is unmistakable" she said smiling  
Elijah chuckled and replaced the cap on the bottle. 

”Then let's take it upstairs,” he spoke and lead Luna from the room. 

”So what is one of your favourite tales?” He asked as they ascended the stairs. 

Gradually the noise from the party got louder as they approached the top of the stairs and the music seemed to be more upbeat, signalling that festivities had taken a turn from the calm and civilized that Elijah much preferred, to the modern upbeat of today's time.  
At the question she paused; seeming to try and decide what would be the best one to tell him..He knew of her own story; as her eyes landed on her family ring she smiled "Well truth be told mine would have to be the signifigance and the begnnings of this irish icon; The claddaugh" she said softly as she slipped it off to look at it gently...

"Its a symbol of love; Loyalty; and trust...." She started softly "The heart is for love, The hands for Friendship; and the crown for Loyalty...Theres a few variants depending on what part of Ireland your in but the two I am fondest of  a man; young and in love but sold to slavery; Saved and scrounged to make the money to have it made and send back to her love.....The thing is; the owner, the one who had bought him?...He admired his work ethic, never missed work; did everything to a T...He offered the man everything; his very farm; if he married his daughter....He turned him down...It was- I want to say about 2 years later; He returned to the girl and married her with the first Claddaugh...Its symoblism of Love, loyalty and friendship has always been looked at with reat honor ..." She said softly  
Elijah listened to her attentively as she spoke her story. It truly was the embodiment of what her ring meant to her and Elijah thought it was the right story for her to tell him. It gave the listener a look into who Luna was a person, if only the person would truly listen to her talk.  
Elijah handed the bartender the bottle of whiskey and leaned against the bar while their drinks were made. The bottle would be left aside for the two of them personally and who else Luna wanted to share her hometown drink with. 

”May I see?” Elijah asked gently, gesturing to the ring that Luna was still holding between her fingers.

It was intricately wrought in gold with an emerald stone as the backdrop for the symbols, which were placed in gold as well. On its own, it was a work of art.  
She nodded "Of course" she said softly offering it to him to hold; though this was also a sighn of trust as she didn't usually let many hold onto her ring; that family ring meant the world to her "..Truth be told that ring- was the last thing my mother; who was guardian ebfore me; gave to me before she passed giving our youngest sister life......Its been passed down throughout the generations of my clan..." She said softly  
He examined it carefully before he surrendered it back over into her protective hands. Elijah understood the significance of family symbols and what those meant as they passed down. They were given this, vampiric curse from their mother to keep them alive and that started their run from their father who found them all to be abominations. His once beloved children were now on his hit list. 

”It’s quite nice,” he commented. ”You can feel the family power in it.”

He turned and retrieved the glasses of whiskey, handing one to her once again. 

”Have you had a chance to talk to the coven of witches here?” he asked her.  
She smiled nodding and taking the whiskey before taking a light sleep as she shook her head "I've not had a chance yet too no; though they might be able to help me track my sisters..." She said as she watched him; there were only perhaps a handful of the modern music she knew and listened too..She looked at him and smiled; raising her glass "To home; may yours remain as it should be....." she said softly  
”And may you find yours soon,” Elijah toasted in return. He drank up and set his glass back down. 

Home wasn't necessarily  a place, it could be that or it could be the people that made it a home and for the many years that Elijah had been alive it was the wandering alone that made it the most difficult. Having family around made it easier, having just one other person to talk to and share burdens with was easier. Elijah retreated into the dark place often and it was only ever family that pulled him back out. He understood fierce loyalty probably better than most. 

”If you require, tomorrow I can introduce you to some of the witches in the area who may be able to help,” he offered her. 

Elijah scanned the room quickly as he often did before his eyes settled back on Luna. He often found himself looking over his family and there was always a degree of alertness that Elijah maintained in case of trouble. An hold habit that would never leave him.  
She nodded smiling as she did so; finishing her glass before setting it down in thanks at his comment... She could see it in his face how hard it could be; and se knew thoes emotions so well...how many times she had retreated into her own mind due to the guilt she carried; not only for her sister but her love...

"...I would, truly be grateful of that Elijah; thank you" She said softly "...I, do make one small request though of you; My sisters- They never knew of Deidre's fate...I told them she fell in battle; to reserve there memory of her....It would have destroyed, especially my youngest Celeste if they ever knew..." She started softly "...I know, I shouldn't lie to them but- Deidre was always so close to all of us; I want them to remember that in her not...What she became"  
He nodded simply, understanding the idea of protecting family and her reasons for doing so now.

"Of course, they will not find out from me. It is not a matter for me to discuss anyways," Elijah reassured her.  
She nodded "I appriciate that, Elijah thank you" She said smiling at him gently "....Youve already offered so much to me tonight; surely there is something I can do to properly thank you?...." She asked  
Elijah rose an eyebrow at Luna, a small tug pulling at the corner of his lips.

"You owe me nothing Luna," he assured her. 

He was sure that if he did ever require anything it would be too much to ask of her anyways. There was always a price in helping the Mikaelson's it seemed.  
She shook her head "No, I do; I want to help you- even if its something simple...Elijah, I mean it" she said softly as she watched him "If theres ever anything I can do...As guardian or anything just say the word" she said as she watched him with a rare genuine smile as she did so  
Elijah nodded and glanced around the room. There was no way he would ask her of such a thing, not after all the destruction she faced and the pain she was still going through to get her family. 

"How about a dance?" Elijah asked and offered her his hand. 

The dance floor had cleared a bit and was more manageable for Elijah, plus the music had mellowed out as an added bonus.  
She smiled softly at that; she nodded as she took his hand gently "That would be an honor and a pleasure" She said softly; it had been a while since she'd last danced like this but she was more then happy to do so..  
Elijah lead her out onto the dance floor, moving them so they were slightly right of center and he took up a traditional position; right hand in her left with his left hand resting just above the small of her back. It took half a second for their position to settle before he led her through the dance. Elijah’s training stemmed from his mother but also hundreds of years going to various parties and occasion, watching the others around him move and dance.  
Elijah was a watcher, an observer. There was hardly anything that Elijah did not pick up on because of this extensive training.  
The couple remained quiet as they danced, listening to the beat of the music while Elijah guided them around people. He took several opportunities to twirl her about and her dress would ride the air current that it took. By the end of the dance, they were standing much closer together than when they had originally started. Elijah’s hands remained in the same position he had started in but he had a stronger, almost protective hold on her rather than one of mere acquaintanceship like at the beginning of their dance.  
She hadn't been dancing like this with anyone in- years; after loosing so much and closing herself off; nay- believeing she could never have that again; didnt deserve it after she had failed, or at least felt like she failed; not only her first love but her own sister....She had found her heart racing though now; dancing wit him like this, even though he had never moved his hands she felt the protective hold and it was- returned ten fold...How long had it been since she'd not only danced but felt like this? She tried to brush the ideas in her mind aside; reminding herself of her guards; but she couldn't look away from him, couldnt help as she smiled at him softly; though a blush had formed as she danced with him... Her hands had followed his guidance and rested at his side and in his but yet still the protective nature was there...Her emerald eyes were almost locked with his own deep brown as she watched him...It was a long moment before she finally got herself to speak as she smiled at him still  
"Th-That was- the best dance I've had in a long time....Th,, Thank you Elijah" She said softly trying not to let her own nerves get the better of her....  
”The pleasure was mine, truly,” Elijah spoke honestly, before releasing his hold on her. 

His eyes kept a firm hold on hers though. There was a curious tension building between the two of them and it was intriguing to Elijah, even though he knew it would be best not to pursue such a thing.  
He heard a familiar sound on the far side of the room and turned his attention from her to watch a group of vampires engaging in a drinking game of sorts. The smell of blood hit Elijah’s uniquely strong nose and his face shifted momentarily from the emotion he already had coursing through him. He regained his composure quickly and looked back at Luna. 

”I would advise in leaving shortly,” Elijah told her seriously. 

It wasn’t necessarily that people would be getting out of hand but Elijah was not fond of people being around and seeing the monstrous activity occur that was of his own kind.  
Luna felt that pull as well though her own guards reminded her as well; as muc as she might have wanted to see where things might lead with him...She watched him with curiosity at his reaction though she could sense things as well and looked at him; she wanted to stay but she could tell something was about to happen...She may not have had senses as strong as she did but she could feel the change....

"...I can sense it; Elijah I know what your speaking of" She said looking around; and while a part of her didn't want to leave she could also see he was not keen on her seeing- that side- of his kind "Though it would take more then that to- phase me; I have seen- plenty in my lifetime...More then plenty" She said; The Shire had its share of there kind, one of which she called that was one of her best friends...Though he had years to learn to control it.  
Elijah's eyes fell back on Luna. Yes, he knew she would not be a stranger to vampires. The Mikaelson's were a very old family and had traveled through many countries and had many contacts in each. However, he did not want to put her in this position. 

*"That is distressful to hear but I wouldn't push more of that on to you. I am afraid to admit that control with my family is more of a, suggestion rather than a rule." 

Eliajh's eyes flickered back to the corner, seeing that his sister was moving to engage in this activity. He couldn't see his brother but he was sure Klaus was in the thrall of it as well.

"I'm afraid I must insist," he said, looking back to his red-headed dance partner. "Allow me to walk you home."  
She couldn't help admiring the fact that he was so adamant about not , putting her in that position, seeing more then she had as she said already experienced in a sense. At his insistence she nodded and offered an arm "Very well , just do remember what I said before Elijah, do not be afraid to contact me if you need help. I meant it, you have given me help and hope that I may find my sisters and that alone is something I can never thank you enough for" she said softly  
Elijah simply nodded before he escorted her from the room. He wasn't one to ask people for favours or make requests. The gentlemen wasn't one to lie or lead on excessively  either so he wasn't going to accept or deny her offer.  
The warm New Orleans air hit their faces as they stepped out onto the cobblestone street. There was a light breeze that made the humid air bearable. They walked down the street, leaving the noise of the compound behind but it was only replaced by the unique sound of the French Quarter. 

"When would you like to meet tomorrow?" Elijah asked as the couple walked. 

The vampire always loved this city at night. It seemed more vibrant in the twilight hours and the people never seemed to sleep. It truly was an exceptional place to live when one needed no sleep.  
Her smile never faltered, it seemed he had an effect on her she hadn't felt in a long time though she still tried to remind herself of the guards she had built up over the years. Her thoughts were cut off by his question as she thought about it "I have nothing on my list so to speak tomorrow, was there a time you preferred? I am open to any time" she said as she watched him with a smile.  
Elijah thought on it. He had the whole day as of right now. 

"How about we meet mid day? I can recommend a restaurant after if you are hungry," Elijah added. 

Music trailed out of each bar and pub they passed. Elijah slowed the pair so he could listen to each individual sound as they walked.  
She smiled nodding as she followed him happily as she did so "that sounds like a plan to me" she said as she listened as well smiling; she recognized a few of the tunes well. Chuckling as she did so "So, is there anything you'd like to ask me? Id, love the chance to get to know you a bit...I know your families history but- well" she said smiling as they walked  
Elijah rose an eyebrow and glanced at his walking companion. 

"And what of my family history intigues you to know more?" Elijah asked curiously. 

Most people these days did know the violent past of the Original family and their dark father hunting them down, forcing them to keep running. Most people didn't bother to understand further than that and if Elijah was being honest, they didn't give many people the opportunity to learn more of them. They were happy with their dark dealings and keeping a sense of fear strong among their other vampire counterparts. Klaus wanted to rule New Orleans again and the only way seemed to be by fear and violence. Elijah often wondered why they had to run this way, not that he wasn't good at it but it did grow tiresome.  
She smiled "Well, I'm curious; I mean, my family is the protectors of Lore and legends- the origins of many and you- well your the original vampires...Haha I am open to answer anything you might be curious about me" she sad as she watched him; she was curious, and truth be told she wanted to be close to him; dark past and all; it was true she knew quite a bit and he apparently knew more then a bit about her own history, though she wasn't sure of just how- much he knew fully  
"Well..." Elijah trailed. He may have a bit of a family weakness and he knew from the brief moments spent with Luna as well as the brief knowledge of her history that she was very family driven as well. 

"Tell me about your sister. Before everything happened that is. You know my volatile relationship with my siblings but we always seem to come back to one another. What was it like with  Deidre before she changed?" He asked. 

They came across a bench in the street, under a shinning lamp and cover of a great oak tree. Elijah gestured for the pair of them to sit and he waited until she was comfortably seated before sitting She beside her.  
She paused for a moment; chuckling softly, that was something she should have seen coming in truth. Of course the protective brother would want to know about her bond with her own sisters; especially with Deidre...She seemed to look around for a long moment and used a bit of her own magic to put a sort of barrier over them; making sure that they wouldnt be heard and it sounded to anyone else like a normal casual conversation...

"Truth be told we were as tight as thieves; we did everything together...Trained, worked; though we were in competition for the role of Guardian in- a sense; mind you that- is only a small portion of what-...Changed her into the Raven Queen Dorieann" she commented; she seemed to study him for a moment, as if debating on if it was wise but- perhaps a warning would help him. Saints forbid the stone ever found it's way to the quarter; not that it could with how heavily guarded it was back within the walls of her home... 

"Elijah the change in her- it was not- her doing; at least not entirely- Our relationship was never- volatile; and in truth I never understood why she had taken the turn she did...We had agreed that no matter who of us was chosen our pact; our bond would remain as it has always been...But- Something-  had been changing her; over time it almost seemed- calling out to her....It wasn't until it was far too late for us- for me; to realize what it was-"  
She paused for a moment; leaning back, a small part of her reminded her of the guards; of why the stone had been kept secret from anyone outside of thoes who had read the almanac but- Something also made her want to open up to him; was it the vampire's charm? Perhaps, she couldn't quite tell what it was; it had always been said a Vampire's greatest weapon was there talent for lulling one into a false sense of security but Luna, though not in great detail knew the story of the Mikaelson family and felt- almost a kindred spirit in Elijah with that of his dedication to his family; and his home within the quarter alone....

"with the Reimsi where she had later built her empire; she found something- something that had- meant to have stayed hidden until one of us could- find a way to destroy it... The Cloch Fola; or in english terms...A Bloodstone; The only one in existance and for good reason. It- feeds off blood, similar in a strange sense to your kind but yet also Very differently...For every blood you spill; ou gain more power; you grow stronger...But it- Twists your mind with every use; more and more.....Its not the same as- you or Klaus; a learning curve to control the hunger...Because it- cant be; it will eventually consume its so called master...And thats- what it did to her..There isn't- a day I wish I could have- saw it sooner; helped her...She was my sister; I loved her more then anything but- ..Well I knew the sister I loved was- gone; lost to the power that- damn stone had"(edited)  
They settled in and Elijah seemed to feel the air shift around him. He scanned their surroundings, looking and listening for what the source in the air shift could have been but he couldn't seem to locate anything amiss, so he refocused on Luna. Elijah listened to her intently, giving her space and time to come to terms with the words she wanted to say. Elijah knew how hard it was to put down one's own sibling. He had to do it more than a few times with Klaus and Kole.  
Her tone seemed to shift so he did as well, settling in closer to her and listened to her tale. She truly was good at story telling, perhaps it was a quality developed from being a guardian. 

"Cloch Fola," Elijah said, feeling how the words shifted his lips. He was fluent in many languages but the accent always seemed to follow through to each one. 

All Elijah seemed to think was there was no way Klaus was to learn about this. If his stubbornness was any indication, Klaus would surely think he could find this stone and conquer its thirst and use it so his advantage. 

"Where is this stone now?" Elijah asked.  
"hidden- deep within the bowels of the shre under my castle; protected by a guard only a very select few can get through" she said "As far from anyone that could use it but yet- still close enough if I ever- find some way to- destroy it...." She said softly; she knew he wouldn't let this be by anyone else...She noticed he watched and she smiled "Don't worry Elijah; it's alright;I just- well call me weary but I put something of a barrier over us- keeping any unwanted ears from- hearing...." she said softly as she watched him "...And- Please; Elijah know- There is nothing I wouldn't have done; I tried- truly but- the light in her eyes- the hope....The Deidre I knew; loved was- gone...."  
Elijah relaxed a bit when she announced she was responsible for the shift he had felt. He found himself reaching out and touched her leg with his hand. 

"You don't need to explain yourself to me Luna, I understand," he said simply. "Are you not worried," Elijah continued. "about the stone trying to control the guards you have placed?" 

It seemed to Elijah that this stone had a lot of power and should not be taken lightly. With her so far from her home, was her tie to it enough to give her fair warning if something had gone awry? Or was there a distance limit?  
She shook her head "I personally made sure they were far above it and out of its range; nothing can break through the walls surrounding it; and Dublin, my right hand man and best friend since childhood has a way of letting me know if something goes wrong..." she said "Do you remember  my ring? It links me to my home- no matter ow far I am; I alwas know if somethings wrong...This ring specifically is passed on to each guardian" She explained... Though her heart did a double take at his hand; smiling at him softly 

"...Truth be told the distance was not entirely my idea at first; while I did want to find my sisters- I had to take time for- myself first....After- the stand I took against De-..Dorieann; Dublin sent me to travel...To find my sisters and- to get away....Mind you I was not running; I would never run from my home; my family but-..." She sighed taking a breath "The guilt; the- pain behind it all...Things- not many know- that I experienced first hand....Weighed heavily on me; and I was surrounded by reminders of it....I- had to get away for a wile...Let myself heal; not just- physically but emotionally"  
The vampire nodded and left his hand on her leg as she continued to speak. Healing was important, he often found that daggering his siblings gave him his own personal healing time. Although, Elijah hated being daggered himself. It was awful, empty thing. 

"It's important to travel. To learn knew things about the world we live in and how quickly it can change."

Elijah was able to pick up on the many things that had changed easily as it was a way of life for him now but he was always pleasantly surprised. 

"For without travel you wouldn't have learned about us and what we hold here," Elijah smiled. "Do you still have anything of Deidre's? Or something for any of your sister's that you cary?"  
She smiled nodding at his words "I never would have had the pleasure of meeting you, dancing with you and talking with you like this.. " she said as her hand rested over his now, she found comfort and a strange calmness in his company. Then again she also felt a pull she hadn't felt since she had lost Cael.  Not that he was aware of that change.. She nodded in response to his question "At my hotel I have a small box of there favorite things they left behind."  
His smile pulled at his face a little more, reaching his eyes and he settled back against the bench, crossing one leg over so his ankle rested on his knee. However, his hand remained under hers and on her leg. He would pull it back when she released him. Not that he minded. 

"Bring those items with you tomorrow. The witches will be able to use them to locate your sister," he informed her.  
She smiled nodding as she watched him, she was happy to have this time with him. She watched the stars for a moment before she spoke again..

"I'll bring them, though if your up for it I could show you some of them tonight. I'd, love to give you a better look into my own family of sorts haha.. Prepare yo for meeting a few of them haha" she said as she watched him, she felt... Happier and more relaxed then she had felt in what seemed like a lifetime.  
He followed her gaze up to the sky and continued to watch the few stars you could see twinkle in the blue black sky. Her laughter filled the gaps between the music and Elijah's smile remained. Her laughter seemed to stir something inside him but he didn't sit on the thought of it while there were more pressing matters.  
Elijah's eyebrow rose at Luna's purposal of meeting her siblings in the future. 

"Meeting them am I? And what did I possibly do to deserve an invitation?" Elijah questioned her.  
She smiled squeezing his hand in a gentle way as she looked from the stars back to meeting thoes un-mistakable; meltable brown eyes... She chuckled softly at his question; did he really ask that?

"You've been a help in findng them; I wouldn't have talked to the witches easily without you most likely. Listening to my tales..And- just- this whole night; well If I am honest Elijah...It's been one of the best Ive- had in a very long time....Besides my sisters; especially my baby girl Celeste would absolutely adore you...Though- I do warn you not to take it to heart if she hides behind me at first...Its not- what you are- at all; shes always been a very timid person..."  
Elijah chuckled, picturing a small girl with the same red hair of Luna's, poking her head around her back and staring at Elijah with a curious, yet defiant look.

"Don't thank me yet. We haven't found them or talked to the witches. And as for this night, the pleasure truly, has been all mine." 

Elijah slid his leg off of his bottom one before standing. He twisted his hand under Luna's as he moved and held her hand and lifted her off the bench so she was standing again. The young man who had seen it all, done it all wrapped her arm around his and continued to lead her through the streets again. 

"Tell me more of this Celeste," he asked of her.  
"She's the baby of the can; unfortunately our mother passed giving her life...and I took over raising her- hence why I said my baby girl instead of my baby sister...We- have more of a mother daughter bond then anything..." she said as she rubbed the back of her neck "Shes a tiny one- with big blue eyes and blonde hair- the- oddball of the clan in a sense considering most of us have sapphire or emerald eyes...But- haha....Shes a shy but- she can be fierce....Claims to have learned her sass from me but- I don't know what in the world shes talking about" she said- obviously feighing innocence in that; if there was one thing Luna was known for it was her sass; she took no shit from nobody .... 

"Anyway; shes sweet as a cinnamon bun and just- ah- shes my girl...I've always been protective of her..." she added; she went on for some time as she walked with him, telling about a few of the youngest members antics among other things....  
Elijah listened closely, thinking of each detail and pictured the girl in his head. Definitely different than the rest of the clan and that was quite possibly were her defiance from and Elijah didn't believe Luna's attempt to brush off her influence on the young girl. It would be hard not to be influnence by somebody as strong as Luna.  
He laughed where he should, the smile that continued to reach his eyes never leaving his face. As Luna continued to speak of her sisters it made him think of his own family.  
He continued to listen to her but his mind driffted to his own family. Elijah had pleasant memories of them together but he confessed that they were rare and seemed to happen after their mother made them what they are today. 

"Well, perhaps we can find this young Celeste first and then she can tell me if what you claim is true of her and of you."  
She laughed softly and nodded "That sounds like an idea; truth be told I would like to find her first...I love all my sisters but- as I said that's my baby girl...I- don't know what I'd do if I lost her" she said; walking with him...Even as the reached her small apartment she rented while she was in the quarter she found herself unwilling- nay unwantng of this time to end...Opening her door she stepped aside 

"Come, I have some pictures as well I'd love to show you" she said smiling at him gently; she was glad to invite him in...She felt she could share this with him without- fear....Maybe it was because they were kindred spirits in a sense; especially in there never ending loyalty to thoes they called family....  
Elijah smiled and slipped his hands into his pant pockets once she moved away from him. The corner of his right lip tilted up into a slight smirk when she spoke of pictures that she wanted to show him. His eyes followed the wood of her door frame and then shifted back to her. 

"Are you certain?" he asked. She already invited him in so technically he could now enter at any time but Elijah had a  politeness to him that he had attained from his many years and it was a habit not easily broken.  
She smiled nodding; "Absolutely; come in please" she said smiling as she turned and cleared off the couch "Just- please forgive the mess; Ive not had much of a chance to- unoack or- organize or- anything" she said with a bit of a nervous laugh  
"...I promise you Im usually a much- better; hostess haha..." she added with a soft laugh  
He smiled as he walked past the threshold and into her tiny living space. The size was of no concern of Elijah's nor her - quote, unquote - mess. On the contrary, Elijah rather enjoyed this look of her space. He saw many things that defined who she was and Elijah was taking the opportunity to take it all in. 

"No need to fret Luna. I've been in worse," he said in an attempt to soothe her. He by no means meant her place was bad, just mearly the fact that this place was warm and lived in, compared to other places he had been in.  
She smiled nodding as she moved the last few things off the couch and nodded as she did so "If your sure haha; I have only honestly been here a few days so Ive not really had much time....Can I- interest you in some tea or- something?" She asked softly as she offered him the seat on the couch...She felt a bit of relief that he didn't mind too much. There were frames everywhere- pictures of clan members and old friends; it definitely showed she, much like he was extremely dedicated to her family...Alongside books; of all sorts; Mysteries; Hidden oddball gems; Fantasy and of course plenty of lore based tales and writings..  
Elijah simply shook his head. 

"I am alright thank-you. Now how about these photos of your Celeste." He turned and walked back over to her. Elijah was curious to see if how he pictured her is how she truly looked. 

Photographs. A fasinating thing that Elijah cherished. His brother Niklaus painted and his work was one of a kind but he mostly painted landscapes and objects. But the portraits some artists had been able to make over the years were completely memorizing.  
She smiled nodding as she watched him with a chuckle; she led him back to the couch and sat down with him happily once she found the album she needed with a bit of digging...She watched him for a moment with a chuckle as she sat down and turned through; until she found a picture of the youngest clan wen she was- perhaps 9 or 10 "This was just before everything started" she said pointing out each sister; Rubina, Herself at a happier; younger time; Celeste; Vanora; Vira; Rubi....They had quite the sisterhood...To say the least; getting into details of more then a few stories that she hadn't thought of in years...

Truth be told looking back on these memories brought- good feelings back...She hadn't looked at this book in years it seemed like; and she couldn't help asking herself why it took her so long now...Seeing how it helped her; it didn't take long though for her to be reminded as a particular picture came up...The clan- With Dublin and Khalia; the now married adopted aunt and uncle of the family; and someone tall standing at Luna's side...His eyes as bright a blue as ever; long hair.... She found herself going quiet for a moment; though it was only a split second...Subconsiously her hand stopped on the image; for just a moment...Before she started pointing out faces; speaking highly of Dublin and Khalia especially, how she had grown up with the two of them like the three muskateers... As well as how it seemed that Dublin's 'attempts' at flirting with Khalia had only ended up in multiple brusies; bitemarks; broken bones...After being tossed over her shoulder; punched; kicked- for some of the worst pick up lines in history... 

"Irony is; after all that- she ended up marrying him....Guess she finally decided to give him a chance after a hell of alot of determination" she said laughing softly  
Elijah laughed at some of these stories and admired every photograph. Ten year old Celeste was exactly how he pictured her and he touched Luna's fingers to keep her from turning the page until he was satisfied.  His eyes also lingered on a brighter Luna. The woman beside him no longer looked like the carefree girl but when Luna talked of her family and their stories her eyes would shift and reflect that innocence of the girl in the picture looking at him. Elijah smiled, thinking to himself that he would like to see this girl in her homeland one day. To see for himself if the carefree girl was real.  
A few pages later they came to a picture that seemed to take Luna's breath and her concentration. He watched her rather than the photograph and that was how he found out what, or rather who, caused her to pause. He listened politely to her story, chuckling lightly. 

"Sounds familiar," he confessed. Elijah stayed quite for a moment, judging how to ask the question.  
"Who is this?" he asked, pointing to a young man with exceptionally long hair.  
She looked at the photo again for a long moment; sighing to herself as she tried to find the words to- tell this part of the story-....She hadn't spoken of Cael; since that night...Sometimes even now so long after the memories still haunted her in her dreams, or rather...Nightmares; it was a rare occurrence that dreams with Cael were of pleasant memories before-.... She glanced at him; almost trying to guess what- he may think; how he would react to that- part of her story.... She took a breath and closed her eyes as she focused her mind; she knew this was a step of letting go; of that guilt especially and one she needed to take....It just was- well, it was not one of the- easier parts of her history to look back on as she still felt that she could have done- something for him....A part of her wondered if he really had been completely gone even if Dublin, Khalia and countless others had said it without a doubt....

She seemed almost- hesitant but again; she reminded herself she needed to do this; face her past and overcome these hurdles.... Her hand rested just gently below the picture and she found herself smiling softly at the sight now- the memory of that particular photo hitting her....It was just a few weeks before her coronation as Guardian; They were practicing one of the traditional dances...Dublin had snuck in to snap a photo of the memory...  
"Tha-That was- Cael Bosque....A wonderful man and- one of the casualties...." She said softly- though she knew she couldn't- no- wouldn't lie to him...She didn't want that to be the start of this- bond; this- relationship that honestly she hoped could form something more.... "....After Dorieann completed her change from Deidre she- needed more...She needed intel- someone to keep an eye on me- on us..." she said softly "So- using the- bloodstone, she created the perfect puppet....One night I was- ambushed by her- during a patrol; beaten badly...She had taken me by surprise herself; I should have seen it coming but-....It was only a few weeks later; I still was shaken...I had been pushing myself, more then I should have really and he could see it...He insisted on taking over for me.....And that- we believe is when she....." She paused for a moment; fighting it back...no- This isnt what he would have wanted.....Your stronger then this- she told herself.... "...I will never know if she- killed him- put one of her minions in his stead- or used the stone to control him like a puppet.....And it- came down to it- all over again....It was because of him I found out about who Dorieann was- though I never had the heart to tell my sisters....It was the last thing he was able to warn me off before I had to-" She sighed "We grew up together much like Dublin, Khalia and I- He wanted to be te high guard- take over Dublin's reighns- Protect me....We- were so close...Well we were more then that once....But-He passed in my arms...not moments after that..." She took a breath and turned her head for- just a moment; athring herself., though it was apparent in how her hand shook..No- she- was stronger then this- she had held her head high this long; she wouldnt crack now....She- couldnt crack now- she had to find her family- she had to make this right....Somehow  
Elijah looked at the picture and her as he listened to the painful story. The pain of her loss was palpable and once Luna had finished he slipped the photo album off her lap and hooked his arm around her. 

"It's okay Luna," he whispered to her. He brushed her hair back and took her shaking hand with his free one. "It's okay," he repeated 

True, she may not actually cry or let the release happen but Elijah wanted her to understand that if it was needed, it was needed. Everyone grieved in their own ways and Elijah could see that Luna hadn't given herself the chance to grieve yet. She had her guardian duities to preform and the extra duty of protecting her family and her people. There wasn't time and her revenge was killing her sister. Not exactly a ideal situation when she wanted to save her as well. It was a, messed up situation to say the least and there was no simple solution to it but there were steps that could be taken. So Elijah held her, allowing her to take a moment where she didn't have to hold herself up or the world.  
She held onto him tightly- It was not something she'd usually do but it seemed he ad a way of breaking down the walls she'd built over the last few years....She moved against him and stayed close; finally letting go to even her own surprise...But it had been something she just- couldn't do this; she needed this, it had been tearing her apart emotionally for too long......  
Elijah rubbed her back and his thumb along her hand as he held her close. This moment was for her and he was pleasantly surprised that he was helping her through it. He stayed silent while she cried, not wanting to take this moment away from her.  
"Loss strengthens us," he said after awhile. "Decisons are made that can be hard to bare but there is forever an underlying cause to bring about those decisions. I don't doubt that he didn't fight for you or for himself. There was love in that photo, hold on to that."  
She finally calmed after a while; at least to a point...Smiling softly as she watched him once she pulled back and was able to look at him...Nodding in response to his words "...Th-Thank you; Elijah, truly..For- everything" she said softly- though she let out a soft laugh "...And I- Im sorry this took- such a turn- I hadn't- meant for it to-......Ha truth be told I feel lke I can talk to you..." she said softly  
Elijah smiled and wiped away a couple stray tears from her cheek. 

"No need to worry. If anything this will refresh you for the journey ahead," he said.

Elijah felt an ease around her as well but he wasn't fully ready to let her see what her family could be like. There was a difference here with vampires and the like across the sea then what he knew of her home. Violent by nature yes but his familly was different.  
She smiled nodding as she took a deep breath to calm herself; though she was still fighting back the blush at how gentle he was; how charming in a sense.... She sighed and pulled out a somewhat dusty box she hadn't opened in a long time...The first thing she carefully pulled out was a simple blue rose frozen in time with a bit of a charm around it in a Larimar gem tat matched Celeste's own bright blue eyes "I gave this to her; when she was young; it was or mothers favorite flower; when I sent her to get as far from the Shire was possible, for her protective- she gave it back to me; to give to her when we would find one another again"  
Elijah pulled his arm back when Luna shifted back with the box in her hands. He gazed upon the flower, sensing how precious it was and seeing how blue it was. Elijah too, knew how much these small tokens meant to a person. 

"Although it has been a long time, I am sure they will be able to find your sister," he assured her. The witches in New Orleans were good at finding things and well, pretty much anything. 

Elijah enjoyed watching the colour in her cheeks arise. It was such a simple human reaction but it enhanced her every feature. He smiled politely and leaned in, looking at the contents of the box and encouraged her to share the rest of them with him. Each totem came with another story and Elijah found himself laughing at a couple of them. 

"I should go now," Elijah told her. They had finished going through the boxes contents and it had been a couple hours since they first left.  
She smiled as she nodded and watched him happily- though admittedly she was a little disappointed he had to leave; though she knew it was getting late and he needed to get back to his own family...Make sure there was not too much damage between Niklaus; Rebekah and he rest...She nodded; standing as she looked at him "Ah, haha I hadn't even realized how late it had gotten...." she said "...I- look forward to tomorrow" she said softly, and it was not only because there was a chance of finding her sisters.  "I- can never thank you enough for; everything Elijah. Especially for being a shoulder; and for listening...And helping me...." she said softly  
Elijah stood and nodded. He rebuttoned his jacket and slipped his left hand into his pant pocket. 

"Of course. I will come and collect you tomorrow by mid-day," Elijah told her. 

He extended his free hand, capturing one of hers and brought the back of her hand to his cool lips. 

"Sleep well Lady Cromwell." His eyes lifted to look at her, that smirk returing to his lips before he released her hand. He stood back up and only took a step before he seemed to disappear. 

The party was still going on in the compound when Elijah returned only moments later. The party goers who were still conscious danced lazy with themselves or around Elijah's brother Niklaus. Rebekah seemed to have disappeared but Elijah showed no concern for his sister as he stepped over fallen bodies. With Elijah's increased hearing he determined that most of the fallen bodies were indeed still conscious.  
Klaus saw his brother approach and summoned over one of the female dancers and she glided over to Elijah. 

"You've been gone awhile brother, care to partake with me?" Elijah gazed at the female, her hand running across his chest as she circled around him and though Elijah was a bit low he shook his head. 

"Not tonight. My mind seems to be on other things," he said pleasantly and Klaus stared at his brother with intrigue. 

"The guardian?" his brother asked. "You always did seem to gravitate toward the power hungry ones didn't you?" Klaus seemed to accuss. Elijah merely watched his brother as the girl who was summoned for him drifted to Klaus's side. Klaus's fangs slid out and the girl leaned in for him without hesitation.  
Elijah looked away and stepped towards the stairs. 

"This will need to be cleaned by the morning," he reminded his wild brother before he retired upstairs.  



	2. Remembrance & Reunions

The next morning Luna had made sure to gather what she needed; her sisters belongings...She sighed softly hoping the witches would give her /some/ kind of hope that her sisters were out there...Especially the baby of her clan; she took a breath and fond herself nervos about her plans with him...Wait- why on earth was she?...She tried to shake them off with a cup of tea just like her mom had made her after a long training session; something to calm her and keep her cool for the time being as she waited.. She knew she had to be leery still with everything he had to deal with but- well truth be told she was more then a little taken with him...She just had to overcome things first; and find her sisters above all.....  
Elijah smoothed back his hair before fixing his tie. He heard him before he saw him.

"Going somewhere brother?" Klaus inquired. He stood in the doorway of Elijah's bedroom, swirling a glass filled with red liquid.

"Yes," Elijah said simply. He had told Niklaus what he would be doing already, his brother was just being his typical self.

"Mmm, mind if I tag along? I'd like to talk to this guardian of the Shire a bit more." He walked into Elijah's bedroom and stood behind him. There was that mischevious twinkle in his eyes as he met his brother's gaze through the mirror and Elijah shook his head.

"She's a bit preoccupied with finding her siblings. How about after?" Elijah suggested, brushing his brother off.

Elijah grabbed Klaus's glass as he turned and drank the contents. "Try not to cause too much of a disturbance without me," Elijah said before setting the glass down on top of a shelf. He adjusted his tie once more before leaving the compound.  
Luna took a breath and rolled her shoulders; sipping her tea as she looked up at the clock...She smiled to herself almost feel excitement; as well as the nerves at the idea she could find them...She knew though her first priority was finding the baby Celeste...She finished her tea and turned; making sure she rinsed out the cup...  
Elijah walked up to her apartment, glanced around and then knocked on her door. He took a step back and waited. The Quarter was alive and well this afternoon. Everyone greeted each other and offered help. It was like a seen out of Beauty and the Beast. Elijah smiled and turned his head back to the door, hearing Luna's approching steps.  
She smiled as she opened the door "Good morning Elijah; I hope you rested well" she said softly as she moved to grab her keys; wallet and jacket with the small box of the belongigns they could use to track her sisters...It showed in her eyes there was high hope; but also nerves...A slight amount f fear of- finding out the worst- Though mentally she reminded herself; She had taught them herself; she had prepared them....They could handle themselves...Celeste had protection...  
Elijah smirked. They didn't sleep much. He bowed his head to her and stepped to the side, opening up the doorway so that she could come out.

"You have everything?" Elijah asked, wanting to make sure. He wasn't in a rush, they would have plenty of time to see several witches today and several more tomorrow if it was needed.  
She nodded "I do- packed carefully but able to come out quickly..." she said as she smiled at him and with surprising accuracy locked the door held the box and got her coat on....But- then again raising 5 sisters- taught you to multiask; very well...  
"Lead the way" she said smiling "...And- I wanted to thank you; again; for everything...Not just the help in finding my sisters but- listening last night...I- I hadn't told anyone really the full story...It- honestly felt like a weight off my shoulders to- have someone I could talk to so- openly about it- without judgement..."  
Elijah smiled at her as he lead her through the streets to the first shop.

"Why have you kept this burden to yourself for so long?" Elijah asked her. He kept half his senses on her and the other half on their surroundings.

Many people knew the original vampires and either had favours they wanted to ask or scores to settle. People were always watching and waiting in the quarter.  
She sighed rubbing the back of her neck "...Truth be told I...I dont know- I mean yes Deidre was to preserve my sisters memories....Cael- well last night was the first tme Ive ever been able to talk about him- about- his fate....But- then again it could also be-" She paused for a moment double checing the guards surrounding her scars- keeping them hidden were up... "....I was reminded in some of the- worst ways- and- things said to me during that- last battle...As hard as I fought not to let them et to me...Some of them- did seep through...." She took a moment and looked around; before pulling off her coat; making it look like nothing as she gave a very rare view to Elijah though not an inappropriate one; no this showed him two of the worst scars she walked away with...On the back of one shoulder; carved the name 'Cael' and the other 'Deidre'...She had constant reminders...And it was not uncommon for the magic that caused the scars to- remind her of how it felt when they were put on...Even now she felt her hands shake as she kept a protective hold on the box as a shot of familiar pain blased through them both.....  
Elijah watched her with a worried expression as she spoke and then she stopped and shifted her jacket. He watched her curiously until the scars pulled his attention. A shadow passed over Elijah's face as he witnessed these but he wondered how many more she had.  
He pulled her jacket back up, laying a hand over top of Cael's name and looked into Luna's eyes.

"Scars tell our past but how we respond to them shape our future," Elijah said firmly. He had plenty internal and external scars. He offered Luna his arm, giving her a small, private smile. He had much respect for his guardian friend and it only drew him closer to her.  
She nodded smiling though on instinct she moved closer to him; taking his arm as she eased her mind "That is very true Elijah; Very true indeed" She said as she watched him and followed his lead to the witches as she leaned into him....She was drawn closer to him as well, happily so... "You know, Elijah- I don't- know what it is- Perhaps its our mutual love and devotion to our families but- I must admit you- I have never felt like I could talk like this- about- what Ive been through to anyone..Until now....You truly are an incredible person; I hope you never forget that...And never let- what or every say make you feel lie anything else....Its- like what my mom use to say; both to Dublin and my sister Rubina...Its not what you are that- defines you- its what you make of it- its making the choice...." she said softly.  
Elijah stared straight ahead as she spoke. He had to admit he felt that connection with her as well but hearing her words on complimenting his character was hard to swallow. Elijah hardly saw himself that way, he was constantly making up for past sins but found himself falling into the old ways to protect his family often.

"Your mother was wise," Elijah responded, not looking at Luna.

They reached their first location and Elijah opened up the door for her, a chime making their presence known before they even opened the door.  
She looked up at the chime then back at him "...Elijah; I know you dont see yourself that way. I dont always see myself as such either...But- I mean it- and I truly am sincere when I say that I genuinely hope one day you can see yourself- as the good man thoes who are lucky enough to know you know you are" She said softly as she stepped inside.  
His eyes flicked over to her and then softened every so slightly. He nodded by way of response, stepping in behind her and the door shut by itself. They walked through the front where a female stood behind the counter, already waiting for them.

"Elijah Mikaelson. To what do I owe this unpleasent surprise?" the woman questioned. Her eyes flickered over Luna and shifted into a curious expression. All of the witches seemed to be naturally intutive and empathetic.

"Cassie," Elijah greeted with a slight nod of his head. "This is Luna, she has a request for a location spell." He smiled encouragingly at Luna to tell the witch of what she needed.  
"Elijah was kind enough to bring me here- I- Ive traveled quite a bit in hopes of finding my sisters- " She started softly; she nodded toward Elijah gratefully; esecially at his encouragement as she began to explain to the best of her ability although she did not want to give out too much information for obvious reasons...They didn't need to know everything they just needed to find her baby girl...With any luck she wasn't far....  
Cassie looked between the pair, listening to this Luna's story. She could feel an acient power within this woman and could sense no attempts of them trying to deceive her. She looked to Elijah and nodded.  
"Follow me," she said simply and turned around, moving into a back room.

Elijah looked to Luna and nodded, guesturing for her to follow first. He was present in the moment but Elijah's mind still raced with Luna's words. What did she see that he couldn't?  
They walked into the back room and down a hallway which seemed longer than even Elijah thought but when they finally stopped them found themselves in a room with several other witches. Including a familiar face.  
Elijah rose an eyebrow but kept his stance easy, hands in his pockets.

"Vincent," he greeted pleasantly.  
Luna looked at Elijah with a bit of worry; not in mistrusting thw witches but not wanting to have put him in a bad situation for it...She tried not to worry too much as she watched the- what Luna could only guess was a small part of a local coven of witches surrounded her, she had the rose out already with a very gentle hand "I- knew youd need something; this was one of the first gifts I shared with Celeste...." She explained "...Thank you- all of you for this...Truly it means the world to me...." she said softly  
The witches all watched Luna curiously. Such politeness wasn't something they were used to, especially when dealing with the original family who ruled the French Quarter with an unrealistic desire.  
Elijah stepped closer to Luna and looked everyone of the witches over. Cassie stepped forward and took the rose.  
"You said this was your sister? We'll need a drop of your blood as well. It'll strengthen the chances of finding her," the witch explained.  
The group closed in, moving around the room to set up the spell.  
She nodded "Whatever you need" she said softly; she could see they were taken aback by her manner but- the were trying to help her so the least she could do was show respect considering she was- tehcincally on there turf so to speak...She would have been much more nervous around the group- though had she not had one familiar face amongst them even if it was with someone they obviously were not- exactly keen on...Though she did wish they could see what she did.... She held out her hand- nodding toward them "....Again- thank you...I owe you for this" she said softly  
Cassie smiled a little at her proclimation of owing them. Not everyone so willingly offered up a favour. Sometimes they had to demand it. Her gentle kidness would be remembered. Cassie picked up the knife and poked the end of Luna's second finger of her left hand. She brought the girls hand over the flower and squeezed a couple drops onto the brilliant blue petals. She set the floor down on the map before closing the circle with the group where Vincent took over.  
Elijah felt the ease in the room so he retreated to a back wall where he could keep a better eye on everyone and the doors. He fixed his shirt sleeves while he listened to the ritual begin.  
She smiled nodding as she watched- she only barely jerked at the prick as it was nothing she couldn't handle all things considered...She watched with keen eyes- hopeful as the watched the flower....Hoping; praying she wasn' far...That she was safe; though again she reminded herself that Celeste was young but one of them; that Luna had given her the tools she needed...Se loked and her eyes lit up as the rose landed on what looked like the location of a local music club.... "...And- and your- Positive thats?....Oh by the saints thank you- Thank you!"  
Elijah rejoined Luna, peering around her at the map. He knew the area well enough that they would be able to find this location easily.  
The witches smiled at themselves and at Luna, greeting her more formally and accepting her graciousness.  
"Luna, we can come back after," Elijah told her, smiling at her excitment. Luck seemed to be on her side this day as even Elijah hadn't expected to find her sister so quickly or so near.  
Luna was overjoyed- just knowing her baby girl was alive; in the moment she embraced im happily "Thank you all- will come back and- somehow I will show you my thanks- truly" She said taking him by the arm and running out- it was apparent how happy she was- just knowing- especially that she was not only alive but so close....At last shed see her again....The little girl she raised ant taught so well....It was one of the happiest times shed had in a long time....Though last night with Elijah- all things considered certainly was up there as well  
Elijah laughed once they were outside the shop. Her enthusiasm was infectious and Elijah couldn't remember a time when he felt this overjoyed by something.

"This way Luna," he said and guided her calmly back the other direction and down a street they had yet to travel.

Elijah looked over at the gardian and smirked.

"You're bouncing," he noted. She seemed to be radiating light and it was positively memorising.  
She found herself blushing; chuckling as she did so "Ah, I just- Im just so happy to know shes not only alive but here- so close- I-...Ah- truly I will never be able to thank you Elijah for everything youve helped me wth these last few days....Thank ou fromt he bottum of my heart" she sad- even feeling bold enough as to kiss his cheek as they walked....  
If the vampire could blush, he proabably would himself. He smiled and shook his head.

"I'm sure we can come up with a few things for you to try and thank me with," Elijah said. An old twinkle in his eye as he started to think of things. He wasn't like his brother, Niklaus and wouldn't force her to give him a price for his generosity but there was a friendship here that Elijah would like to develop.

"It's a bit of a walk I am afraid. Would you rather we travel by car?" Elijah asked her.  
"If it is easier then by all means" She said softly- though she hadn't entrely let go of him; she was still overjoyed; she was lighting up the night with how- happ she wa; but it was a sense of relief too...All thoes years waiting- hoping her baby sister was alright and now she was on her way to see her....On top of it all before she had even met the witches shed found help in the most nlikely of places; and found herself in the wonderful company of Elijah Mikaelson....She honestly wouldn't trade the time she'd had wth him; however short it had been thus far for anything  
Elijah nodded and redirected their steps. There was a garage nearby that held several cars, a few of them belonging to the Mikaelsons'. In the French Quarter there was rarely a need to drive and being a vampire, even less need.  
He led her over to a porsche 911 and opened up the passanger door first and offered her his hand to help her inside.  
It was the car Elijah preferred to drive and the one he had arrived in New Orleans with after leaving Mystic Falls.

"We'll be able to get there much faster with this and collect any of your sister's things if needed," he added.  
She nodded smiling "It's a beautiful car" she said as she walked, moving happily to sit down; she was happily content and for the first time in what felt like a lifetime she felt she could rest- relax; let her guards down and just be herself around Elijah...And now she was finding her sisters; it seemed like things were finally looing up...Finally turning around for the infamous clan.... As they drove she smiled at him and took a breath to try and calm herself "Elijah; truly I-" she smiled "....Oh by the saints; I can never tell you, show you- how grateful I am; I owe you- so much for all of this....You...If there is- Ever- any way I can thank you; Just say the word..." she said softly  
"Luna, you've thanked me several times," he chided with a gentle tone. "This is a better use of my time. A break for me if you will," he assured her.

They merged onto a busy street and had to slow to make it through safely. In the distance Elijah could see the building that held the pub and Elijah pointed it out to her.  
She smiled nodding as she watched him; though her eyes lit up at the sight of the pub; She couldn't help being overjoyed at the sight..Leaning back in her seat happily she sighed contently; her heart was in overdrive in so many ways....Finding her sisters; her newfound bond with Elijah...Things were, indeed finally seeming to look up.  
Elijah pulled up beside the pub and parked. He slid out of the leather seat and quicked his pace to her side and opened her door, offering yet another hand to help her out. He led her up to the front door and glanced over at Luna. His hand rested on the door handle where he paused. There was the very real possibility she wasn't here yet and the possibility that she was rehearsing with the band.

"Ready?" he asked her.  
She nodded smiling as she took a breath and tried to calm her nerves; a part of her wondered how Celeste would- react; surely she knew that she had been trying to protect her? There was nothing Luna wouldn't ae done to stay with her baby sister but- Celeste was better off as far as possible....

AS he opened the door- a young girl with wide blue eyes was playing- though she stopped at the door opening; confused for a moment; "Excuse me; Im sorry but we're not quite op-" She frozze mid sentance; Her blue eys widening as she pushed her slightl curled blonde hair out of her face; a simple off shoulder teal dress as she watched her

"L-Luna..." She murmured; only to run and tackle ehr to the ground- laughing as she did so "Celly! Oh theank the saints our safe..."  
Elijah's quick eyes scanned the room for potential threats before he stepped aside to avoid being tackled to the ground as well. He smiled at the union and moved into the shadows to give them their precious moment. His eyes continued to roam while his ears worked to hear every sound. Every creak in the floor, the sister's breathing and the workers moving boxes in the back toom while the outside noise drifted in through the walls.  
Luna held tightly to her baby sister and smiled "And look at ye- how you've grown!...I cant believe your the sweet; shy little thing knew then..." She said hugging her tightly; Celeste laughed softly "I haven't changed that much Lulu!" She said nuzzling into her "...You have blossomed my little rose; though I'm not even sure I can call you that any more- our not so little anymore" Celeste hugged her though nd shook her head "I'll always be your little rose"

Luna smiled running a hand through her hair and nodded "Aye- that you will m baby girl; that you will" she said hugging her one last time before they stood "Now- Where are you staying? I have a small apartment you can stay with me; we're finding the clan...We're going to be the family we were always meant to be.....You know I never would have sent you so far if I wasnt trying to-" She hushed her wit another hug "You did what you had to- Lulu its okay..." she said though she tilted her head curiously as her blue eyes landed on Elijah....She squeaked; her old shy nature kicking in as she tried to duck in Luna.... "Ah, haha no- it's alright Celly; It's okay dont hide...This is Elijah, he's a dear friend...He helped me find you"  
Elijah stepped slowly over to the pair of them and smiled warmly. He bowed his head to the girl before speaking.

"A pleasure to meet you Celeste." Though no longer the ten year old in the picture, Celeste still had a youthful beauty about her and he could see several similarities between her and her sister.

He became curious of how Celeste had ended up here and ended up preforming in a bar. It also concerned him how much she had seen here and how much she had dealt with on her own. Before the Mikaelsons' returned to this place their friend Marcel had ran a very tight ship and seemed to take far more pleasure in things than he once did.  
"...I know that look- My sister's given it many times- Don't worry I was very good at keeping a low profile; if theres one thing Luna here taugt me its how to hide what can be sensed well...Ive only been here a fairly short time; and I have kept a low profile; Only using my magic when I absolutely must and even hat was rare...I picked up this gig- after I found out n- alley happend to run the place" she said- as Camie grinned and came out "Elijah? What brings you to this neck of the woods?" she asked "You doing alright Celeste?"  
Celeste nodded smilng "Brilliant actually; Cami this is Luna; remember how we talked about her?" Cami blinked looking from her to the redhead and smiling brightly "Ah- at last the honor of meetin the eldest; a pleasure..." She said shaking Luna's hand happily "You have quite the little firecracker here and what a violinist...You two should come in tonigt; see her play...First few rouns on the house" she said smiling "And yes that extends to you Elijah- and your brother and sister should they wish to join  
Elijah chuckled and glanced at Luna. Clearly his normal subtle facial features would be picked up more easily with this family then normal.

"Camie," he greeted. "I am merely the driver."

Conversation moved on and invitation was extended to him and his family which Elijah accepted. He was curious to listen to the girls' musical talent as it seemed that it was well known in the area. After being alive for over three hundred years, Elijah had an appreciation for music and could remember many times he attended the symphony and of a couple people he still held closely to himself who had a rare talent for it.  
Celeste smiled "Camie would it be alright if Luna played with me tonight? You really should hear her on the piano" she said smiling; Luna blinked "Ah- Celeste- I-" "You were always so good sis come on..." she said giving the infamous 'eyes'.... Camie snickered softly knowing even she couldnt turn that down as she nodded "She's welcome to join you if she wants too..." se said- smiling at Elijah she nodded "I look forward to seeing you all here" she said leaving them to there talk

"...Celly I haven't- played in a while I-" She started only to meet with- The eyes- .....She sighed shaking her head "....Even now thoes damned eyes of yours- alright alright"  
He watched Camie go, intrigue on his face. There seemed to be a certain attraction between her and his brother. One he wasn't sure he should show concern for. Niklaus seemed to develop possessive attachments to people and there was a possibility this Camie would be one of them.  
He returned his attention to the sister's where it seemed Luna had lost something to Celeste's full blue eyes.

"Do all of your sister's play?" Elijah found himself asking.  
"A few of us- mostly myself; Celeste here and Belle- Rubi- has been known to pick up a guitar alognside Vanora but- Im not sure if hey still play" she said smiling; Celeste smiled "Wait till you hear Luna though; Especially with some old celtic woman or a song like a Dino classic" she said grinning; causing Luna to fight back a blush "Celly- hush now....Jeeze....Im not all that sklled"  
"I look forward to it," Elijah interjected, a boy like wonder in his eye. "Shall we move on? Pack up Celeste's things?" he questioned, not wanting to rush them but unsure of what they wanted to do now.

Elijah assumed that the girl would still need to practice for her performace tonight, perhaps they would want to dine together first before moving the young girl in.  
Celeste smiled "I can meet you guys and we can do that tonight- I have to stick around here and do some last minute rehearsals; especially now- I have a few new songs in my arsenal so to speak...But I dont want to spoil the surprises for you" She said hugging her tightly "I can see you guys tonight? I loo forward to meeting the rest of your family Elijah" she said, though at that Luna chuckled softly; watching Nik and Rebekah around Celeste would- most certainly be interesting... And while she didn't want to leave her sister so soon she knew she would probably kick her out lest she ruined whatever surprises she had in store....  
"Well we could stick around then," Elijah said but Celeste shot him a look and he found himself backing up and smiling. "Seems we've dimissed Luna."

Elijah thought about what he and the guardian could do to preoccupy themselves until the evening's festivites.  
"...Sometimes I think I taught her too well some things" She said laughing softly as she shook her head and rubbed the back of her neck as she smiled at him "Is there- anything you'd like to do before tonight?" She asked softly as they walked "I- didn't have anything lined up; haha"  
"Things like that are learned from observation," Elijah informed Luna with a knowing smile. "I was just thinking about things we could do to occupy our time. Is there anything you have an interest in?"  
She chuckled nodding in response to his comment as she nodded though in response to his question she laughed softly "honestly this entire place certainly has me curous- the history the music- the liveliness especially around Mardi gras...But I'm open to whatever you may have in mind" She said softly as she watched him happily  
"Hmm, well in that case how about a history lesson?" He led her back to the front door and out into the brilliant sunlight.

Elijah brushed his hand over his daylight ring before taking Luna back to the car. He helped her back in and then they were driving through the packed streets once again.

"So music is a common thing you and your sisters' share. Is there anything else?" Elijah asked curiously. He took the main road and was soon speeding past other cars, on the way to a particular historical building.  
She smiled nodding as she followed him; she was happy to be here with him...Especially now that she found her baby girl. She got back in and looked out the window though her eyes drifted back to him every so often as she took in everything that was happening...

"Well, I think our love of music and the culture we grew up with; what I grew up learning to protect..I would often pass on some of the lessons to them; teaching them some of the stories; legends....Even ancient magical items..Outside of a few of course as you know; Each of them seemed to find there own strengths from there" she said  
"And you play piano? Anything else?" Elijah asked, as he made the turn down the old street. It was still well maintained, the only clue that this street was part of the old New Orleans were the building structure and nearby river.  
He enjoyed this part of town. There was a rich history here that you could practically feel and a majority of the old cemeterys' were located here as well.  
"The piano- a bit of the harp from when I was much younger- But if I am honest the one I love doing most is the dance...Ah-" She laughed softly "you see; my family has this age old tradition- a meeting of the clans; a sacred tradition...And every year theres a sort of- playful competition; Haha..The Step is a difficult one to learn; and can take a lifetime to master but- ts something Ive always found a great deal of joy in"  
Elijah smiled, slowing down and parked in front of the old opera house. He had a thing for tradition, though he enjoyed the improvments of the modern world.

"Sounds interesting. Was the last time you danced with Cael?" Elijah asked. He wasn't meaning to be insensitive but it seemed to him that day had changed everything for Luna and he had already guessed as much.  
He shut the car off but remained leaned back in his seat, his body slightly turned to Luna as he waited for her response. They were in no rush this afternoon and Elijah had no fear that he would be needed to pull away.  
Niklaus was busy with Marcel and he guessed Rebekah was off, making the most of a sunny day.  
She chuckled "Its- actually rather ironic- that you ask that...I had tried to teach him, and it became somethng of a running joke; the man could nail a tango or a waltz but- It seemed his knack for dancing went out the window when he tried the step- He could do it when I slowed it down but- perhaps it was the pace of it; he was never quite sure...Neither was I..." she said smiling; laughing softly "He would trip over his own feet constantly"  
"Perhaps he was purposely bad so that he would have to spend more time with you. Come, let us go," Elijah said and pulled himself out of the car. He walked around the front of the car, fixing his jacket then opened her car door and followed the same procedure as before. He led her up the stairs, holding her hand high as one might do if they were from the late 1800s.

"This opera house holds many memories," Elijah stated. It was one of the buildings Elijah saw being made. "I brought Rebekah here on one of her first outings."  
"...You know you have a point; he did have a devious mind of that level" she said chuckling; she smiled as she took his hand and felt her heart racing again at the feeling...Something about his company eased her mind in ways she never thought possible anymore.... She listened intently; happy to hear the history of his family and his own home "It's a beautiful place..." she said softly admiring the stunning architecture...She could feel the history in it "She must have loved it; I am sure"  
Elijah nodded his head from side to side, such a simple human action.  
"I love my sister dearly but she was always a little more preoccupied with the other dealings of society," he informed Luna.

He opened up the great door and let her go inside first. Their hands released but he lit his fingers brush along her palm as they reatreated. He stepped in after her, closing off the light behind them. It was replaced with the lights from high above chandeliers and coloured light coming from the stained glass windows. It was an architectural marvel inside and out. The enterance was grand and a great staircase took up the center of the room, splitting off into two seperate ones which they split again after the turn to go to another floor. The wood gave the room a warm glow, despite the clear marble that trimmed the stairs and sections of the wall. Art work adorned the walls from the past and now with present artists and plays.  
Elijah's shoulders settled as memories replayed in his head of the times he spent in this building in his past. This was the first time he had been here in a hundred years.  
Luna found the sight breathtaking; it was stunning to say the leat as she looked around, she almost felt like she was back in the 1800s. A part of her could just picture Elijah here; it suited him, elegant, charming; though she images of him in no doubt a classic suit and tails made her heart do a bit of a double beat....She looked over at him and noticed his shoulders; she smiled "This place must bring back some wonderful memories...I can see why" she said softly- taking in the beauty of the place; she wished she could have seen it in its prime so to speak....  
A particular one came to his mind but he held onto it.  
"Let us go upstairs," he said and led her up the grand staircase and took her through the curtains on the lefthand side.

They still couldn't see the stage as they walked down a gold trimmed hallway with more pictures. Elijah stopped at a particular familiar one.

"Niklaus painted this one. One of the rare ones he allowed to be sold off," Elijah explained.

Art was his brother's release and it was rare his pieces were seen outside the Mikaelsons' home. This particular piece was in dark hues but with a brilliant ice blue that gave it a dynamic change. Klaus tended to paint darker images and this was no exception but it suited the atmosphere well still. An icy darkness, unfeeling yet with all the emotion in the world.  
She smiled nodding as she followed- seeing the art she smiled; it was- just as beautiful as the place it so proudly and rightfully hung in...It seemed to- fit so well...She looked at him for a moment then back up at it

"Your brother has a natural talent for art; this is stunning" she said softly "I admire his style, it- seems to suit him in a strange way" she commented softly as she looked p at it- she was curious now though, it seemed each of them had something- they loved doing; though Rebekah's was still a mystery she was curious what Elijah found joy in when he was able to have some time "...What do you do?...I- mean when you have a chance to wind down"  
He remained looking at his brother's art piece while he thought of Luna's question. There wasn't much Elijah took joy in. His duty was was to his family and he made sure all his devotion went to that.

"I've been known to play a instrument here and there. Writing as well," Elijah told her. "However, my family has always continued to be my main focus."

It was his responsibility, Elijah thought, to look after and hold his family together. He often cleaned up their messes and always fought to keep their bond together, continuing to remind them all of their vow to stick together. As his sibilings humanity began to slip though, it became an increasing struggle.  
She smiled "I understand that believe me" she said "...Though I do hope you know as i said- you need any kind of help; with your family or whatever you need" she said "I'd love to hear you play though one day" she added as she watched him- putting a hand on his shoulder  
"We might find the time for that," Elijah said, allowing for a slight smile to cross his lips.

He took her hand from his shoulder and held it as he led her to their former box seat. The curtains were drapped back so she could get the full view of the auditorium and stage.

"I confess that as much as the building has been restored, with the original blueprints, much of this has changed from what I remembered," Elijah told Luna as they stood on the balcony, the plush seats to their backs.  
"When our father found us, he burned the majority of this place to the ground. I can show you what it used to look like if you wish."

As a vampire, he could share his memories with others, as well, if someone opened their mind to him, he could see into their memories and see as they had.  
She smiled nodding as she watched him; she could ony imagine how much had to have been changed over the years..Though her heart broke partially hearing what his father did; she made a mental note of it, growing all the more protective of not only Elijah but his family as well.

She felt her heart racing a bit at feeling his hand in hers and how it seemed to fit; she felt the guards she'd built up over the years; over what felt like a lifetime coming down around him though even now as he knew her story she couldn't entirely place what it was; perhaps it was how they felt almost as though they were kindred spirits in facing so much loss and a never ending love and loyalty to there family.... At his offer she smiled as she nodded "I would love to see it Elijah" she said softly as she watched him; she did trust him, though a small part of her worried what memories he may see even with how well he knew her story  
Elijah watched her face a moment and watched her lips shift into a warm smile. With this distraction, he shifted his mind to focus more on the space around him and back to when he brought Rebekah here after she had awoken. The eldest living Mikaelson brought his free hand up and brushed it lightly across Luna's forehead before he shut his eyes and transferred the memory of this place to her mind so that they may share it.  
Elijah spoke as the memory flashed between the two of them and he explained how Rebekah had been daggered until that point and time of 1919, making it her first outing in New Orleans in over 300 years prior. From then on Elijah and Rebekah has shared the opera house between the two of them until that night when their father arrived in town. He left out the destruction of the building though, keeping the memory swirling of the many operas they had seen, plays and orchestral sessions. It was nice to share something so special to him with someone else. The bond of family was a constant in every one of Elijah's memories. The good and the bad.  
Elijah opened his eyes, the memory fading and he pulled his hand back and looked out into the new space.

"A little different now but you can still feel the past, hear it," Elijah said. And as if the old opera house heard his words a few musicains had walked onto the stage and began tuning up. Clearly there was show coming up that they were preparing for.  
She watched him and smiled "I'm, truly honored you feel you can share this with me Elijah...This is- incredible even now and you have been such a constant....Pillar in the famly; your dedication is just one of the many things that- show you are a good man, weither you believe it yourself or not" she said softly as she watched him  
He studied the musicians closely, feeling pressure build inside him at her words. He released her hand carefully, in a way so she would understand that he wasn't upset, just thinking.

"You've seen more than I would have guessed," Elijah told her, not upset but surprised.

Elijah had many sins in his long past. Many that he never forgave himself for but mearly locked them away. His mother's words came to his head and he once again fixed his sleeves.  
She smiled softly "We both have our histories we- try and push back Elijah; in more ways then you think" she said softly as she watched him with a soft hand on his shoulder "...Still; you know I have your back...At least I hope you do" she said watching him  
He focused on her more clearly now and nodded.

"I see it more and more, though I hope I may never need to call on you," Elijah spoke honestly. He worried that if it ever came to that point, his brother would use her against him.  
She nodded "For your sake I hope you dont either; Id hate to see something happen to you; or any of your family" she said smiling softly as she offered an arm; "I am glad you do know though" She said softly as she watched him  
He focused on her more clearly now and nodded.

"I see it more and more, though I hope I may never need to call on you," Elijah spoke honestly. He worried that if it ever came to that point, his brother would use her against him.  
She nodded "For your sake I hope you dont either; Id hate to see something happen to you; or any of your family" she said smiling softly as she offered an arm; "I am glad you do know though" She said softly as she watched him  
Elijah smirked and looped her arm around his.

"You don't need to worry about me," he assured her. He looked to the musicians and nodded towards them. "I will find out the name of the upcoming performance, perhaps Celeste would enjoy going."

Music was one thing that was meant to be shared with people and Elijah would happily share his love of it with Luna and her family. What could the harm in that be?  
"She would love that- Absolutely" she said smiling "Im truly glad to have this chance to meet you- and- all of this" she said as she walked with him happily...This was a time she knew she'd never forget; she watched him....  
Elijah met her eyes and looked into them with curiosity.

"What else would you like to know?" Elijah found himself asking her. He knew where he was going, based off of his other senses so his eyes remained on hers.  
She smiled watchin him happily "Well what are you comfortable sharing?" She asked smiling gently as she walked with him, the more she was around him the more she wanted to learn; she could understand his guards in many ways and she knew what it was like to have a 'red door' of sorts....  
"Well why don't you ask and then I'll either answer or show you something else," Elijah said simply.

He led her from the opera house and back onto the street. He left the car behind so they could wander the old streets freely.  
"Well; outside of the opera house what is one of your favorite places here?" She asked softl as they walked; starting simple seemed like the best approach; she didn't want to push him; she wanted to learn as much as she could  
Elijah thought for only a second when a familiar house came to mind. Here they developed many connections and developed a stronger bond within New Orleans.

"There is a house," Elijah stated. "But it's a bit of a drive from this location. I could simply show you again as I did before within the opera house."  
Luna smiled nodding as she watched him "I would love to see it if you are alright with it" se said- she was curious to know what it looked like; what history it held with him....She looked at him and took a breath; ready to create that link again....She wanted to know as much as she could; she wanted to show him she was here- she wouldn't be chased away so easily....  
He walked along with her until they reached a shadowed enclave and he pulled her in. They stood rather close and Elijah took no hesitation this time to place his hand on her head and shut his eyes. He had cleared all his thoughts, except those of her and the govenors home.  
He let her know how they came to live with the governor and the kind of parties that were often held at the establishment. Here he also showed how they came to rescue the now vampire Marcel.

"As you can see," he spoke while the memories continued. "There was a lot of growth and change here. We for once, felt safe. We were back home." New Orleans had always been their home.  
She smiled- she could understand that on so many levels- and it began to show as memories for her began to seep in as he began to see for he first time the Shire itself; though at this point it was a happier time; Celeste was but a babe in Luna's safe arms; wrapped in a blanket with shamrocks on it surroudned by her sisters as she kept them in line as best she could- watching there own growth in training there skills....This was the first time he was seeing Deidre as well before the change and how close the two had been at on point....Much like the Mikaelson's it was a sense of home; a sense of family Luna- much like Elijah- fought to keep strong...The memories turned though not long in and he saw when she had to make the first of- many of the most difficult and heartbreaking decisions of her lifetime....

Celeste was- 12 at the time- and tears were in her blue eyes as she clung to Luna's leg; both out of fear at the sounds of silver clashing against silver; metal; magic; thrashing about outside as the war was hitting it's peak...Not long before the corruption was realized

"No-No I wont leave you; Lulu!" she yelped out; and it was apparent in her eyes how hard this was; how much she wanted to stay together....how muc she hated the idea they had to leave there own home just as the Miakelsons had to leave The Quarter for a while...  
"I know baby girl; I know but remember I am always with you- I will find you" she said peeling the baby off her leg and hugging her tightly; it was that moment she pulled out the rose; captured by a spell that protected it from wilting or losing his vibrant color "...Do you remember this? Mama gave it to you just before she passed....Keep it with you- use it to remind you; you are a Cromwell...I will find you again..." Celeste shook her head though pushing it back "N-No use it- track me; You have to find me....You have to....I-" She was breaking- and so was Luna "I will- my little rose; I swear to you....I will find you- and the rest of this clan...." She said softly as Rubi picked her up and Luna casted the spell putting a blcoker on there link and seperating the clan for- who knew how long....

Elijah smiled as his memories pushed further to the show of laughter and family bonding but something started to fray at the edges and the familiar scenes of the colonial New Orlean's shifted into brilliant greens and other vibrant colours. The Shire, he realized. Yes, this sometimes happened where the other person's memories would be shifted in with the original sharers. Elijah didn't pull back, curious to see her home from her point of view. They only traveled through there when his family was in Europe but they never spent a great deal of time.  
People started to filter into these memories and Elijah knew every one of them because they were Luna's memories. He was about to pull back when they shifted and Elijah could suddenly feel the distress Luna felt many moons ago.  
The scene unfolded before him like it was he who was sending a youth along, into a vast world. His hand found Luna's as they watched the memory until it faded away.  
Elijah opened his eyes and slid his hand off her forehead but it found it's way to her cheek and carressed the skin there.

"She's strong," Elijah commented, refering to her little Celeste.  
She took a breath; looking up at him and blushing as she leaned into his gentle touch...Nodding "I- taught her a lot but- I was also lucky with how much she had in her...She is-....Shes my pride and joy for good reason" she said softly...The memory had- gotten her a bit...She took a breath to calm herself "...what you showed me was- beautiful though; one day I would love to see the house...." She said softly as she watched him; She found herself comforted by not only his words but his words..  
Elijah watched her facial expressions and her eyes as she came back from the memory and no doubt the countless others that were brought forth from that one. His thumb traced the bone under her eye and then down her cheek as his slowly removed his hand from her face.

"I will gladly show it to you and Celeste. There should be some life and joy brought back to that place," Elijah stated. "If the apartment proves too small for you two, you have my families blessing to move in there." It never got any use and it was a shame. There was a lot of history in that house as well and the grounds were vast.  
She was taken aback by the offer smiling as she watched him, she had honestly been thinking about what would happen once the entire clan was together... While it was not impossible, 6 sisters in one small apartment was... A reach to say the least... "Elijah, that... Thank you truly... You are a prince.." She said, she couldn't have been happier then she was when she was with him.. It was one of if not the best feeling shed had in.. So long..  
Elijah chuckled.

"Well Niklaus his King so that would make me a prince," he joked lightly.

He led the woman back out of the enclosed space to the street and they walked down further, reaching a cemetery that they could walk around. Unless Elijah was invited in to the cemetery, he wasn't permitted to walk on holy lands Yet more proof of his abomination.  
She smiled walking with him still happily she wished she could do more for him though she had already made a mental note that she would help not only protect his family but him himself as well. She was loving every moment and taking in all of the stores and landmarks with joy...  
They walked along in companionable peace, Elijah explaining a little of the architecture here and there as they walked along. He felt that there had been enough sharing today, he didn't want to strain Luna anymore, so he was happy with the idle conversation.

"Are you getting hungry at all?" he asked her as they came back around to the car.  
She smiled as she followed him, listening intently as she did so. She chuckled softly "Honestly I could use a little something. I managed to get something small in my excitement this morning. But it was not much" she said softly  
The vampire nodded and opened her door.

"I know the perfect place," he assured her.

St. James Infirmary was a local place on the outskirts of the French Quarter and was known as neutral territory. It would be a bit of an exciting place but of Elijah was being honest he was growing hungry as well and they had his drink of choice here on tap. She could have some famous New Orleans food while he satisfied his thirst as well.(edited)  
She smiled nodding as she followed him curiously, excited to see what else the infamous French Quarter had to offer. She found herself unable to help smiling at the sights and sounds that surrounded her. It reminded her in a way of how lively Scotty's would get. She smiled at him "  
"I believe that is why we were drawn here. It's always changing and growing. Alive."

Elijah drove through the traffic, navigating his way to its isolated location. He felt at ease with the woman beside him but also a need to protect her, so even in the car he remained on alert.  
"Its wonderful; though I must say it just makes me almost reminiscent....Ha; remind me one day to bring you to the Shire and show you old Scotty's; alive, thriving; and the music never ends" she said smiling "I would love to show you my home anyway and this is just another reason to" she added  
"I think I would like that adventure," Elijah found himself saying.

Like it yes, but to make it a reality? Elijah wasn't so sure. He pulled into the parking lot of St. James and once again helped Luna out.  
He spoke to her before they entered.  
"This is our supernatural safe haven if you will, many people, many connections. People are friendly enough but can be too friendly at times. Be careful."

Of course Elijah would be watching over her but it felt it better to give her a bit of a heads-up. Two sets of eyes were better than one. Even if one of them was vampiric.  
She nodded, smiling as she listened intently "I'll watch my back; though I have no doubt you will too...And I appriciate that- among other things" she said softly; happily...She truly did hope one day to share her home with him; she had no doubt he would enjoy it and see its charm. She looked around curiously and smiled, it was certainly a lovely; lively place in itself....That seemed to be New Orleans in a whole though; even with so much heartache behind it- it was so lively; so musical so-....She couldn't quite place a word for it; but she knew she could see why the Mikaelson's loved it as they did and not just because she knew what it was like to be so protective of a home.....  
Elijah smiled at her. Clearly she would be just fine if left alone. They walked in together and a hush fell over the bar as it's patrons looked to see who had walked in. Some respected the Mikaelson family, others hated them but the majority feared them. Conversation slowly picked back up again as Elijah led Luna to a table lit by the sunlight. A drink of dark red was brought to him and the waitress turned to Luna.

"What's your poison?" She asked Luna.  
She smiled rubbing the back of her neck "Haha just a bit of Irish Whiskey is fine; finest one you have if possible" she said though her eyes never quite left Elijah... She knew it was a hard thing for him to realize how good of a man she saw him as; but how could she not admire how not only dedicated and loyal to his family he was, but his sense of honor? She found herself, lucky in a strange way to have even come across him as she did, let alone be growing such a- bond with him...Though if she was honest with herself she found herself wondering; hoping it could be more then that though she knew they both had more then there fair share of guards. She smiled as she leaned back in the chair and let out a soft sigh; though it was one of, for the first time in a long while contentment...While there was no doubt a high alert with where they were, she felt-calmer; and above all she felt more at peace with herself in these last few hours with him then she had in- what felt like a lifetime...  
The older waitress raised an eyebrow at Luna, her eyes shifting look at Elijah. He gave a slight bend to his head, indicating a confirmation and then the waitress was off. Trust was earned here; not given.  
The cool glass touched Elijah's lips as he brought it up and took a deep sip. He set the tainted glass back down and focused his attention back on Luna. His eyes had been scanning the room, taking in people he recognized and looking over people he didn't but now knew what they were.

"They have exceptional food here as well. Or so I've heard," Elijah informed Luna, with a hint of smirk playing on his lips.


End file.
